


📣 Read Between The Fine Lines 📣 A Prinxiety Fanfiction 📣

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 19th Century Drama, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, American History, Awkward Romance, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Daydreaming, Fantasy Violence Though SO Like PG I guess, Fighting, Fluff, Gay, Getting kicked in the balls cause RoMan DesERVes It tHe NastY maN-, He WaS a PuNK sHE dID BallET wHAT mORE cAN i SayyY?, He/Him Pronouns For Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Historical Religious Refrences, I mean if he thought he was straight that's Virgil fault honey, Implied Enemies To Lovers Dynamic, It was the 1800's they were obessed with God OkayYYy, M/M, Misgendering, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Past Lives, Prinxiety - Freeform, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Roman Is A Jock And Virgil Is The Emo™ Kid, Swordfighting, Teen Romance, They/Them Pronouns for Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Victorian Past Life, Violence, Virgil Is A Person Who Menstruates, Virgil Thinks Roman Is Straight, WaiT it Was ACtUALLy The FacE buT whO CaRess?_, ambiguous ending, angst in some parts, duel with swords, queer romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: From the dreary life of Victor Croune to the spoiled lifestyle of Princess Vivienne, Virgil in every lifetime has ended up being the outcast of society even if he doesn't know it himself. But no matter how he tries, he is always saved from the prince only a few steps behind him.The only thing is that each reincarnation of the two are unaware of the fact every lifetime follows the same plotline and make the same mistakes. Now Roman Royal and Virgil Crow are living the blossoming 21st century as the opposites side of the flipped coin. However, this time something is different.This time they've become aware of their past existences and know how to break the cycle. They want to reject the only thing that will save them from themselves.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 1,108 Words
> 
> Character Count: 6,197 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 4 Minutes And 25 Seconds

Roman was playing around at his desk and making a right fool of himself, using his pencils to pretend to play the drums. He seemed to be unaware of the lack of attention drawn onto him with Virgil sighing.

"You know no one cares right?" He said. "Oh really, well you seem to like it don't you?" Roman gave a smirk which sent Virgil chuckling. "I'm only looking because I'm wondering how you think you're being entertaining," Virgil said as they tried to hide a small smirk. 

Of course, Virgil didn't like the boy in any way at all. He only enjoyed talking to him because of how ridiculous he was. He was one of those straight kids that thought they were popular when everyone hated them.

Expect Virgil. He only talked to Roman for their entertainment. He wouldn't lie by some of the stunts he did were absurd but impressive.

Virgil turned away to the window before he felt a pencil poke him into the shoulder. "Roman, can you not?" Virgil called out as the footballer continued. "For God's sake, if you don't stop I'm wiping that smirk off of your face," Virgil dramatically protested as Roman smirked. 

"Mr.Royal, could you please refrain from touching Miss Crow?" The teacher yelled at them with Roman giving Virgil a sorry look before stopping.

Virgil growled with Roman backing off slightly. God, they didn't mean it to him, they meant it towards the stupid teacher who JUST had to misgender them in front of everyone. It's like someone put a gun to the teacher's head and forced him to say it.

"Sorry, Virgil, I didn't mean to-" Roman began to explain under his breath. "No it's fine, it's just the fucking teacher that's getting on my nerves," They explained.

Virgil turned to face the window, hoping their daydreaming may take him somewhere better than here. At least Roman made it better in some compacity. 

Victor swiftly brushed the dust off of their clothing as they took a long breath before facing their opponent. They rolled their eyes at the cheeky smirking Mr Regalis, the devilishly handsome man that had challenged them to come here.

Virgil scoffed as they pulled out their sword in one sweet movement, the silver reflecting Mr Regalis's face. "I honestly thought a scoundrel like you wouldn't even show up," The man grinned. 

"For the last time Regalis, I would have won if you weren't for your cheating," Virgil said. "I would have won as clearly as the cut of a butter knife if you didn't resort to a beggar's tricks," Virgil replied.

"Ha! You entertain me, good fellow! Unfortunately, if God will allow me to have my way, you will not live to tell the tale of this duel," Roman finished as he pulled out his sword. 

"I do believe God will have my favour in this duel as it would be sin for him to let a fool like you live," Virgil said before they rushed towards his enemy.

Roman darted out of the way unscathed before he drew his sword down the back of Virgil's tailcoat, ripping it to meaningless shreds. "Regalis, stop playing these devilish games with me!" Virgil yelled at Mr Regalis before he rushed towards him. Virgil slashes his sword in front of his rounded nose but he, unfortunately, avoided their attacks. 

"You impress me Mr Croune, I'm surprised by the dainty skills of someone at such an ancient age!" Roman yelled as he continuingly dodged the attacks of Mr Croune, his rage increasing at the snarky remarks of the man.

In a fit of blind rage, Virgil tried to swing his sword towards Romans faces before he narrowly dodged. In the movement of the swiftest of a bird, Mr Regalis had seemed to appear in front Mr Croune and was dangerously slashing his sword towards Croune's torso. In an attempt to escape his close death, Croune had managed backed himself into the firm bark of a tree. Croune was only a few breaths away from Regalis reaching him, already feeling his soul leave his lonesome body.

Roman knocked the shining piece of metal out of Mr Croune's nimble hands, the only source of his protection far out of reach. "I was correct in my assumption that God had the correct faith in me," Roman said with a dangerous grin that was gashed across his handsome features. 

Croune was praying to the father desperately, his features twisted into a constant state of horror. Why had the Holy Father chosen such a foul devil sent from Satan himself to end his short-lived life? Croune had not prepared himself to enter God's Kingdom so soon.

But instead of the sudden release of death, Virgil was surprised at the sudden touch of Roman's gentle but firm hands. Roman's fingers had grasped his soft chin as Roman glared down at his features. The inescapable grasp of the man forced him to meet the beholder of his brown pupils, forced to be the subject of his thorough inspection. 

" As much as my body says to cut your body in little pieces with my sword, my mind protests to spare you from me ruining your ravishing features," Regalis said in a low tone. "I would even go as far to say that if I were to destroy your beauty, It would be comparable to stealing the Apple from the Garden of Eden," Roman explained.

"If I could, would I do be able to steal that look from your face?" Regalis questioned as he softened his grasp around him.

"If you were to show me a single ounce of dignity once through our relationship, I may have taken the offer," Virgil whispered. "If you think acting like a pompous swine would get me to like you, you are severely mistaken," Virgil hissed as he proceeded to attack Roman, knocking him to the ground with a swift punch.

"I would suggest next time to act as you were treating a lady and not act like a member of spoiled royalty," Virgil spat before they left the man on the ground.

"Virgil, Virgil wake up!" Roman called Virgil nearly fell back in shock. "Roman, can you stop?!" Virgil yelled out before he sighed.

"You alright? You were super phased out," Roman asked with an actual hint of concern in his voice. "Yeah just... general shithead teachers," Virgil managed to say before he left the classroom without Roman.

It was just a daydream after all. Nothing more, nothing less.

A daydream that unknowns to him, was something he lived through hundreds of years ago in the body of Mr Croune.


	2. Before Their Paths Had Crossed: An Unnecessary Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such a clueless little sprite in this world! I am dumbfounded at how this isn't more obvious from all those fairytales he's been reading! I could have disguised this a children's story and he would have seen the cliche plotlines in it!
> 
> Ugh, such a clueless vagabond!
> 
> From a disgruntled eternal being,
> 
> Mr Croune

Roman unwittingly sat in the shelters at the football field, swinging his legs to try to distract from his neverending boredom. It wasn't his fault he was too good at the game! His team would suffer without him!

Roman's mind started drifting away from the small high school scene and into the glorious daydreams of being away from this juvenile detention. Roman was on the edge of mentally leaving the field before he was snapped back to earth with a pain. 

He rapidly searched the scene before his eyes locked onto the other class on the other side of the field. A boy he had never laid eyes on but felt a supernatural connection to was on the ground, crying out in pain.

Without even wishing his mind to, his feet were already rushing to the scene. "Heya it's going to be alright Stormy, we'll get you to First Aid alright?" Roman comforted as he tried to soothe the teenager on the ground. He had seemed to hurt himself in his game of football. 

"Mr Royal, what exactly are you doing with her?" The teacher called out before he snapped to face her.

" I'm taking them to the nurse so you can keep playing," Roman explained. He picked off the boy off of the ground as they quietly thanked him, nodding.

After a long period of waiting, Roman met the boy leaving his mother's office and taking a seat next to him.

"So, you going to be okay?" Roman asked hesitantly, still puzzled by the protective urges he felt at the football field. "Yeah I mean, I broke my arm if you didn't see it, dummy," He defended himself as he lifted his arm off, the thick cast high up in the air. 

"Oh um... bad luck I guess?" Roman awkwardly laughed. "Honestly more good luck if I would say so myself, don't need to do PE anymore," He chuckled before his expression turned to a sober blank. 

"What do you mean?" Roman asked without thinking."Wait wait! If you don't wanna tell me that's fine, your business bro!" Roman explained.

 _But you know what he means! Didn't he tell back in his manor?_ What manor, he doesn't even know where the kid lives! Why is he even arguing with himself?

He felt a mental huff in his mind before he felt Virgil's burning gaze on him. "No, it's fine! It's better that you took me to the nurse anyway," Virgil explained. "It's nothing with them but... people just gotta be assholes sometimes," Virgil mumbled at the end, kicking the ground.

He felt a small flame licking inside of him at the idea of someone hurting him, his Virgil. Wait their name is Virgil? That's a weird name, did his parents call him that?

_You know the reason, I can't believe you forget everything back there. Wait, you don't know about that, do you? Scratch that, look lovebird he's watching at you!_

Virgil gave him an awkward smile at him before he took out his phone. "Fuck!" Virgil stumbled over his words. As he left his seat, he nearly tripped in an attempt to run off. "See you later or whenever weirdo!" Virgil called out as he disappeared as soon as Roman met him.

Was that Virgil talking to him?

_Guess you'll never know dummy._


End file.
